A Music Project
by Dragon of Venus
Summary: it all started with More After Life, now it's grown into this! songfics and parodies of songs by Avril Lavigne, Rose Falcon, and many more to come! r&r!
1. More After Life

I got the idea for this during my social studies class. its 1 of my fav songs, '(Theres Gotta Be) More To Life' by Stacie Orrico rewritten in Kikyos point of view.

ok, so, Rumiko Takahashi owns Kikyo (tgid-- thank God Inuyasha doesnt), Stacie Orrico owns 'More To Life', I own this idea and my Hanukkah gifts. (I got $5 on the 1st night!)

More After Life

(Yeah, yeah... oh,)

I want it all 'cause I feel so deprived

I have gone, and come back, but there's nothin' real inside

Is it someone or something That I feel like I'm missing

And why can't I let him go...

There must be more after life

Than dragging down everyone I've forever loved

To make me happy

'Cause the more that I,

Wander 'round, there must be So much more to me

After life, but I'm sure...

There's gotta be more

(Than wanting more)

I've got no time, and I'm wasting it slowly (a/n: poetic license, pplz!)

Here in this moment, I'm half-way out my door

Onto the next town, I'm searching For someone who's missing...

There must be more after life

Than dragging down everyone I've forever loved

To make me happy

'Cause the more that I,

Wander 'round, there must be So much more to me

After life, but I'm sure

There's gotta be more

I'm wanting more

I have been under, Come back above

Could it be he's stil the one that I love?...

There must be more after life

Than dragging down everyone I've forever loved

To make me happy

'Cause the more that I,

Wander 'round, there must be So much more to me

After life, but I'm sure...

There must be more after life

Than dragging down everyone I've forever loved

To make me happy

'Cause the more that I,

Wander 'round, there must be So much more to me

After life, but I'm sure...

There must be more after life

(After life)

There must be more after life

(After, after life)

After life...

_Fade out_


	2. Story of Kagome

WOO-HOO! ONE YEAR, BABY!

... ahem.

I don't own Inuyasha or any songs I'll use

oh, and a quick note if u plan on reading this fic. the titles of the songs I use will be like this: original title by original artist/new title by or for whatever character(s). for example, the previous chapter would look like this: More to Life by Stacie Orrico/More After Life by Kikyo.

anyway, here we go...

Story of A Girl by Nine Days/Story of Kagome for Kagome and Inuyasha

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who found a demon and changed her whole world_

_And while she looks scared on the battlefield_

_They absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_The day of her fifteenth year_

_She woke up with hope, but she only found fears_

_And that guy could be so insincere_

_Not giving a care when she shed a tear_

_But she resembled his last love_

_As he stared her down to the soles of her shoes_

_Then it finally hit him_

_Looked into his heart and thought, 'How can I choose?'_

_His bark's just the same as how he bit_

_She'd cry up a river when he'd get hit_

_But she's fine just as long as she can make him sit..._

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who found a demon and changed her whole world_

_And while she looks scared on the battlefield_

_They absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_Too many lovers today_

_Taking down bad guys in their way_

_How did they wind up this way_

_Not watching his mouth for the words that he'd say_

_But she has got it covered _(Kagome: Sit!)

_And you might think that that guy was livin' the blues_

_But his friends see that it's okay,_

_And we all wanna know who he's gonna choose_

_His barks just the same as how he bit_

_She'd cry up a river when he'd get hit_

_But she's fine just as long as she can make him sit..._

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who found a demon and changed her whole world_

_And while she looks so sad without him, now,_

_They absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_(guitar)_

_Well, his barks just the same as how he bit,_

_She'd cry up a river if he'd get hit,_

_But she's fine as long as she can make him sit..._

(Kagome: Sit, boy.)

(WHAM!)

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who found a demon and changed her whole world_

_And while she looks so sad without him, now_

_They absolutely love her_

_This is the story of a girl_

_And that demon will change her world_

_And while she looks scared on the battlefield_

_They absolutely love her_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who found a demon and changed her whole world_

_And while she looks so sad without him, now_

_He absolutely loves her_

_When she smiles_

_When she smiles..._

Whaddya think?

more to come from the Dragon soon!

r&r: )


End file.
